This proposal is a request for continued funding of the NIH-sponsored Clinical Pharmacology Fellowship Training Program at the Mayo Medical School-Mayo Clinic. Clinical Pharmacology is the study of the interaction between therapeutic agents and humans. However, in the context of the ongoing "Genomics Proteomics Revolution" in biomedical science, Clinical Pharmacology represents an important interface between basic molecular genetic, Genomic and proteomic science and rational therapeutics. Bridge disciplines such as Clinical Pharmacology are uniquely poised to take advantage of the revolution in biomedicine to apply this new scientific information at the translational interface in order to provide an understanding of the molecular basis for human response to drug therapy. However, the ability to take advantage of this unique opportunity will require the training of a new generation of Clinical Pharmacologists who are thoroughly grounded in basic molecular science and who are able to apply that science to study the interaction between patients and drugs. At this point in the Genomics-Proteomics Revolution, large comprehensive, integrated academic medical centers like the Mayo Clinic represent ideal locations for the training of this new generation of Clinical Pharmacologists. Mayo is positioned to accept this challenge because its basic science and clinical research programs are highly integrated, because it has a long history of contribution to the discipline of Clinical Pharmacology and because the Mayo Clinical Pharmacology Training Program has already had a decade of experience in successfully recruiting and training academic physicians who wish to apply biological science to Clinical Pharmacology. Fellowship Training that will emphasize a strong laboratory-based scientific experience, exposure to clinical science and highly structured and accountable mentorship is at the heart of the Mayo Clinical Pharmacology Fellowship Training Program described in this proposal.